


Drop the Bones

by bukkake_howell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack, Halloween, Halloween Smut, M/M, Smut, dom!phil kinda, guys i' m so sorry, i wasn't even going to make this that long, if you squint you'll see some domestic phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkake_howell/pseuds/bukkake_howell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan and Phil fuck to the Living Tombstone remix of Spooky Scary Skeletons to completely immerse themselves in the Halloween spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop the Bones

**Author's Note:**

> if you want actual full immersion yourself: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6-ZGAGcJrk
> 
> (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

Halloween.  
The internet's favourite holiday of the year; the memes return every year. Tumblr is infested with skeletons and pumpkins and everything black and orange; the onslaught of spooky objects floods all of everybody's social media whether they like it or not.   
And Dan's completely dedicated.  
He will admit, it is Tumblr's fault that he's constantly got "This Is Halloween" by Panic! At the Disco stuck in his head every October. He didn't give two shits about Halloween before, but he finds himself going all out now.   
Phil, on the other hand, is just as dedicated. He's the one that brings his dashboard to life, he decorates the house with the decorations they use every year; both fake AND real pumpkins scattered throughout the flat, tinsel draped wherever necessary, and other plastic pieces they've hoarded over the years.  
And that's what he's doing now. He's surprisingly feeling minimal stress from the tour, so he's dragged out the box labelled "spoopy decorations" (it used to just say "Halloween decorations", but "Halloween" was scratched out two years ago and replaced with "spoopy". Thanks, Dan.) to decorate the flat. It's in his knowledge that yes, they won't even be there for Halloween, but he feels obligated to continue the tradition.  
Phil starts with his favourite thing; the tinsel. He pulls out the bundle of frilly plastic, wincing at it being knotted into a ball of metallic purples and oranges. He makes an attempt to untangle it, but grows impatient and gives up after ten minutes; it's hopeless. There's no good way to store tinsel.   
Dan, who had previously been in his room doing whatever a Dan Howell does in his room two days before Halloween, comes out upon hearing the frustrated groans of his boyfriend. He doesn't know what he expects, but when he walks into the lounge he finds a rather perturbed Phil Lester on the floor tangled up in strands of tinsel.  
"You need help with that, babe?" he giggles, sitting down next to Phil on the floor.  
"Yes, please." Phil admits, deciding he's past the point of making a sarcastic remark.  
Together, they finally separate the tinsels and hang them up wherever needed. They then take out the second box of smaller decorations and place the gravestone, ghosts, and fake pumpkins inside all around the flat. They also remember that they have gel window stickers somewhere, so they split up and rifle through all of the drawers in the flat to find them. It takes another twenty minutes, but Phil eventually finds them pushed to the back of one of their kitchen drawers.   
"Dan, come and help me put up the stickers!" He shouts to Dan, who had been searching the closet of crap in the hallway. The ecstatic response comes immediately.  
"Hell yeah, you found them?" He exclaims, bounding down the stairs. Phil smiles; he still loves the fact that Dan gets excited over the smallest things. Like gel window stickers, he's never seen a human being smile over them so much.  
Together, they stick the gels on various kitchen appliances and windows, completing their array of decoration to completely fulfill the desire to make their otherwise plain flat spooky as fuck.

The two decide that they're both pretty tired from the ever-so-strenuous task of achieving festive aesthetic, so they decide to take a break before they make dinner.   
It's Phil's turn to make dinner tonight. Dan usually helps; but he escapes to his room before Phil even has a chance to ask. Phil doesn't mind, though. It isn't like spaghetti is a complicated meal to prepare, it's just boiling pasta and seasoning jarred sauce to make it taste less like shit.   
Once he's finally finished the meal, he calls to Dan. Dan emerges from the bedroom and makes his descent down the stairs, stopping at the bottom step.  
"Phil, I need to show you something." He calls back, a familiar shit-eating grin plastered to his face.  
"What? I just finished dinner, it's going to get cold." Phil replies, slightly irritated.  
"It'll only take a little while, I promise." Dan counters, the smirk almost audible in his tone.  
Phil gives in with a sigh and follows his boyfriend back up the stairs. Dan opens closed door to their bedroom and leads Phil inside. Phil, who hadn't been aware of what Dan had done, smiles at the scene before him. Dan's added more decorations to their bedroom; instead of just being a couple plastic props and a strand of tinsel on the headboard, Dan's added orange fairy lights on every solid surface and lit fall- scented candles on the dresser.   
"Dan, this is so cool!" He exclaims, walking over to the candles to inspect the scents; they're all tea lights that smell of cinnamon.   
"It isn't finished yet, though. There's another thing I need to do," Dan replies as he walks over to Phil, gathering him in an embrace  
"Hi," Phil giggles before Dan traps his lips in a kiss. Dan's hands move down to grope Phil's ass as he bites Phil's bottom lip, taking it between his teeth and gently pulling it back. His grip tightens on the older man's ass as he releases his lip, earning a sharp inhale from the latter. Dan moves to his boyfriend's jawline, kissing up it and stopping at god earlobe.  
"Dan, come on. We can do this after dinner." he breathes, halfheartedly trying to pull back. The attempt is unsuccessful.  
"Please, baby. I need your cock right now." Dan whisper-moans against Phil's earlobe before running the tip of his tongue along it; a shudder runs down Phil's spine upon the contact. Damn it; He's lost this battle, and dinner is going inevitably sit out and get cold.   
But Phil obliges and pushes Dan back against the frame of the bed, separating their lips to let Dan fall backwards onto the bed without breaking his spine or something. Phil comes next, straddling Dan's hips. Phil reattaches their lips, groaning as Dan's fingers tangle into his hair and push him even closer; he tilts his head just a bit more and Dan's tongue has full access to his mouth. As their tongues slide across each other, Phil's hands move further down from where they had been resting on Dan's chest. He stops at Dan's nipples, pinching the sensitive nubs through Dan's tee shirt. Dan whimpers slightly into Phil's mouth at this, more pleasure coursing through him. Phil stops the action, continuing the descent of his hands. This time, he stops at the hem of Dan's shirt and pulls back to take it off. He moves off of Dan's hips to unbutton the latter's jeans and push them halfway down his thighs. Phil then moves between his legs and runs the tip of his tongue over Dan's clothed length. Dan moans at the sensation, his hands flying back to Phil's hair. Phil continues to kiss Dan's dick through the thin fabric of his boxers, earning more breathy moans from the horny brunet.  
"Phil, stop teasing and fuck me already" Dan whimpers, to which Phil finally tears his underwear and the rest of his pants off. This is when Phil realises that Dan is completely naked underneath him while he's still completely clothed, so he steps off of the bed to strip himself as well.   
"Get on your hands and knees, baby." Phil commands, rifling through the drawer for lube.  
"I don't need stretching, I did that before you came in." Dan replies whilst obeying Phil's command, spreading his legs apart and pushing his ass up into the air. Phil walks back the bed, kneeling behind Dan; he leans over Dan before anything else, hands on either side of him.  
"Is that what you were doing while I was making dinner? Is that why you left?" He huskily whispers into Dan's ear, cock pressing into his boyfriend's ass all the while.   
"Y-yes," Dan moans as Phil leans back.  
"I guess I'll just have to be rough, then." Phil smirks, popping the cap on the lube and squeezing a generous amount of it onto his palms. Once he's spread a sufficient amount of the gel onto his cock, he places his hands onto Dan's hips and aligns himself.   
"You ready, baby?" He asks, to which Dan's eyes widen.  
"Wait! I did forget one thing," Dan reaches over to the nightstand by the bed, grabbing his phone and opening the music library. He finds the playlist he's looking for and turns the volume all the way up. Phil doesn't know what he expects, but he doesn't really expect Spooky Scary skeletons to start playing. Sure enough, the familiar intro echoes through the room and Phil nearly loses it.  
"Dan, oh my god. What is this?"  
"It's Halloween, you spoon. Festivity." Dan replies, pushing his ass back. He's completely serious. A giggling Phil finally pushes in as the first verse plays, starting slowly.  
And then the bass drops.   
Phil's thrusts are in time with the tempo, the slapping sound of skin resonating through the room lining up with the beat of the song. Between the musical aesthetic and the tip of Phil's cock grazing his prostate with every thrust, Dan's pretty much completely blissed out. Phil changes the angle of his thrusts, flawlessly not falling behind whilst doing so. Dan cries out at this, moving his hand down to his neglected cock. He jerks it in time to Phil's thrusts and the music, inching closer and closer to orgasm as he runs his thumb over his leaking slit.  
"I'm close," Dan moans as the tightness and warmth in his stomach begins to grow. Phil speeds up, thrusts growing erratic and sloppy as he draws closer to his own orgasm; he somehow still manages to line up with the downbeats of the song with his thrusts.   
"Phil, I'm about to come-" Dan cries, to which Phil moves his hand down to Dan's cock, replacing Dan's hand with his own. Dan grips the duvet as he comes, the warm fluid dripping down Phil's hand and onto the sheets; he arches his back and clenches around Phil's dick as he finishes, pushing Phil over the edge. Phil stills and lets out a low groan, shooting into Dan; warm come filling him up. He rides it out, slamming into Dan a few more times to milk himself completely.  
Once he's completely come down, Phil pulls out of Dan, watching the come dribble from his boyfriend's fucked-out hole as he does so; he wipes the trail of it with his thumb, the pad of it brushing Dan's sensitive entrance. Phil wipes his hand on the duvet and shifts to cuddle Dan, all thoughts of dinner forgotten. 

"Did we really just fuck to Spooky Scary Skeletons?" Phil asks, laughing as Dan reaches to turn it off. Dan nods, giggling as well.  
"Yeah, Happy Halloween."  
"I guess you could say we dropped the bones." Phil smirks, referencing last year's baking video.  
"Oh my god, Phil. What does that even mean?"

**Author's Note:**

> shitty ending is shitty


End file.
